Karaoke Night
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: HUDDY...House, Wilson, and Cuddy go out for drinks and House decides on some karaoke. He has quite a bad case of loving Cuddy.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE MD. I think that's quite simple, but I got to get it out of the way. :]**

**I do not own the song "Bad Case of Loving You" either. That's all Robert Palmer.**

So everyone knows, this is my very first fan fic, so I would greatly appreciate some R&R…

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Lisa Cuddy shouted at Dr. Gregory house for the fourth time within the last 3 minutes. House then threw up his hands, said a brief ok, turned around, and limped out of Cuddy's office.

Cuddy went over to her desk and sat down fuming mad, and frustrated. She knew she couldn't fire House, even though almost everything he did in her hospital was the exact opposite of morally right, but today he just took her over the edge of her cliff of tolerance.

House was an ass, which of course everybody knew; yet somehow, through all of her anger, Lisa Cuddy still managed to see the big picture of everything he had done, and does well for the hospital…HER hospital.

"It's because I love him…SO MUCH!"

The thought ran through her head like wildfire, each of the words burning themselves into her skull. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, wanting everything to just disappear into oblivion, and went back a few years, to reminisce the fun times, when she could forget all about firing House, hiring three new nurses, possibly a new janitor…she drifted off, one particular memory striking itself into existence…

*JULY 12, 2008 approx. 9:30 pm at the local hole-in-the-wall bar in downtown Princeton-Plainsboro NJ*

"Ahh…much better" said House as he limped over to the table and sat down. Wilson hadn't really been paying any attention to anything except his beer the whole night, but he looked at House to acknowledge what he'd said, and took another large gulp from his mug.

Cuddy just smiled, and shook her head, not really caring that House felt better after going to the restroom.

House took a final shot of bourbon, (at least the last one that was on the table) and smiled a devilish smile, as a brand new idea popped into his head.

Cuddy noticed his smile, and instantly frowned, knowing he was soon to be up to no good, but kept her mouth shut, and her eyes on him as he got up and proceeded towards the band, who had decided to take a short break before playing their next song.

Cuddy's smile instantly came back, because she knew precisely what House wanted to do…for the past two weeks, he had been wanting to do karaoke, and now was his chance, as he grabbed the lead singer's guitar, and adjusted the microphone to his height.

Cuddy gave a sharp look at Wilson, and punched him in the arm, getting only a drunken, slightly angry slightly "I don't really care what you want right now, just leave me alone" look from him.

"Did you know he was going to do this tonight?" Cuddy asked, hoping she could get a decent answer from him.

"YES! Wait a minute…no…wait…where did he go?" Wilson responded, his words a bit slurry, as he realized House was no longer sitting at their table (again). He looked up at where House was, tuning his guitar, strumming a chord or two, to get ready for his next performance. Wilson pointed a finger, saying "There he is! Oh…oh…this is going to be good." a drunken smile now creeping along his jaw.

Cuddy just disregarded Wilson, for she had a feeling he was going to be of no help. She simply took a sip of her cosmopolitan and sat back to enjoy what House had to sing.

"Good evening everybody, I decided to let your singer here take a quick break on his vocals, so now you get to hear me! So sit down, shut up, and lets rock!" A few people hollered, mainly because they were already drunk off their ass, Wilson being among the few…

The music began to play, and Cuddy instantly knew what House was going to sing, which was confirmed a few seconds in with his enthusiastic "WOOOAHHHHH" into the microphone.

"I didn't even think he like Robert Palmer" Cuddy thought, as House began to belt out the lyrics to "Doctor, Doctor (Bad Case of Loving You)". She kept her eyes fixed on him, allowing his voice to trail all over her body, creating a warm sensation around her core.

Once he reached the first chorus of "Doctor, doctor, give me the news…I gotta bad case….of looovviiinn youuuuuuu!" House fixed his gaze on Cuddy, as if he were singing a romantic ballad to her, while rocking out and undressing her with his eyes as well.

Cuddy saw him looking at her, and oh so badly wanted to look away, to take another sip of her drink, but remained frozen, her eyes remaining on his. What she didn't realize (until he stopped singing for a moment) was that she had begun to mouth the words along with him as he finished another chorus and began to play furiously on his guitar, allowing his solo to be the climax of the song.

Just as House was finishing the song, Cuddy heard something, a buzzing, and woke abruptly as her cell phone fell into her lap and began vibrating, sending an odd shock through her leg, not helping the slight arousal that had built up while she was dreaming.

She looked at her phone, and it was of course, none other than House, calling to remind her that no matter how mad she was at him, they still were going to have lunch together, (her treat of course) and talk about whatever needed to be discussed.

Cuddy agreed and hung up the phone, inching her skirt down as she stood up, and walked out of her office, humming the tune of "Doctor, Doctor" as she grabbed her purse from the coat rack and walked out the door…

THE END! Please R&R!


End file.
